Deadly Night Danny Phantom meets Darkness Falls
by Danny-Phantom-Luver
Summary: (It's only PG13 for viloence in Chapter 1 it's probly not going to be violent afterward.) Two of Danny's old friends shoot back into his life in an unexpected turn for the worst. Sam dies under "mysteriouse circumstances" while visiting Darkness Falls...
1. Shadow of Death

A rare moment of peace, an abnormally quiet night in the skies of Darkness Falls. A strange stillness filled the paranoid town and people dared to venture out into the darkness. Samara Morgan quickly skimmed over the heads of the bravest, though Matilda Dixon has been rather inactive as of late, but they were careful or at least some people were. Samara never ventured out after dark unless she absolutely had to, she had a rough enough time at school with everyone saying things like 'Seven Days' to her, the last thing she wanted was to come face to mask with that evil witch. She watched as the sun began disappearing behind the ocean, and as darkness started to consume the town. She always felt it was her job to keep the people out of Matilda's evil grip, it may sound easy for a girl with powers, but Matilda had gotten stronger. She took a deep breath closing her glowing blue eyes and letting the last golden ray of security fall on her face. Her white hair fell in her face as she enjoyed the rare moment of peace, where no one was in trouble and no one was dying. She pulled her hair back; securing it with a black barrette. With a glance at a nearby window, she saw the lights were on and groaned. She had forgotten she was supposed to be at a slumber party with Cam and Tammy. Oh well, the safety of the town had to come before her own enjoyment. Samara was awakened from her guilt by a movement coming from the lighthouse. Normally this wouldn't bother her too much, but Matilda is no longer waiting until someone losses their last baby tooth to kill. She'll knock off anyone stupid enough to go out at night. A loud scream erupted from the lighthouse; Samara blinked back into reality and flew to the rescue, her legs changing into a ghostly black tail that allowed her to fly faster. She went intangible and slid through the wall into the dark tower, she shivered as her ghost sense activated, a light blue wisp was barely visible as it erupted from her mouth. "Matilda," she whispered softly. So it was a trap, Matilda was luring her here. "Hello?" Samara called, she was playing along with Matilda's little game, she had to, there was no other choice. "Is anyone in here?" Her tail turned back into legs as she landed, her silver boots not making any noise. "Hello? I'm here to help!" She called waiting for the moment when Matilda would spring on her. Something dripped on her, causing her to jump at least three feet. She touched her head gently to see what the liquid was. Knowing Matilda, it was either blood or that new poison she can create. She looked at the wall there were markings she ran her finger along it; looking at her silver gloves she determined what it was. Blood, it was fresh blood, whomever Matilda had attacked was either dead or badly wounded; they hadn't been down for long, judging by the markings it only been a few minuets. But a few minuets were enough for that dreaded poison to take effect.  
  
"Help me, please someone, anyone, help." Came a raspy gurgle from the top. Samara looked up dreading what she'd find, but if there was any chance, any at all, that this person could be saved... Her legs changed back into a tail as she raced to where the victim lay. Samara approached them slowly allowing her hands to glow just enough so she could see. The sight itself made her gag, she raced over to where a wounded girl lay, she had a huge gash in her throat and blood was spilling out of her mouth. The girl coughed allowing new blood to burble out. Samara felt nauseous as the blood trickled down the girls face. But it wasn't the blood that made her sick, it was the fact she recognized the girl. Samantha Manson, Samara had been friends with Danny, Tucker, Tammy, and Sam until the third grade, she and Tammy had moved to Darkness Falls. Now, as Samara watched Sam she felt as if she were going to faint. "Help me, please, somebody..." Sam said. Her voice was strained and faint, it sounded more like gurgling then words but Samara knew better.  
  
"Shh, don't try to speak. I'm here to help you." Samara said rolling Sam onto her side so she didn't choke on her own blood. Samara had tears rolling down her face; she knew it was too late for Sam. Matilda had inserted the poison into her body there was nothing Samara could do except wait and try to keep Sam from dying alone. "Please don't die on me," Samara whispered to herself, she could feel Sam slipping away, away into another world, into the world of death. That was the other thing about Matilda's poison, no matter what; anyone infected by the poison would not become a ghost. The poison itself is not deadly the only reason people die after being injected is because the entry wound causes them to bleed to death, the poison is a fate worse then death. No one can ever feel it happening; instead they remain oblivious as it slowly eats away at your soul, your spirit, the only thing left of you after you die, when you finally do notice it it's way too late. Sam struggled as she first began to notice the effects through the pain, Samara looked away not wanting to meet her pleading eyes.  
  
"Don't go," Sam whispered her voice was almost gone. "I don't want to die alone." Samara turned back to face Sam trying hard to find words to comfort her. Samara looked at the white and red form of Sam lying helplessly in the moonlight. She saw her dying, soon there would be nothing left.  
  
"I won't, I'm here." Samara said looking up as Matilda swooped down from the sky. Samara was too shaken to fight but she wasn't about to let Matilda torture Sam any more. She flew up in a dizzying pattern but she wasn't fast enough as Matilda rammed into her knocking the breath right out of her. She stood up again blasting the evil form back with pure blue energy. Samara leaned over to Sam; Sam's eyes were cloudy and distant.  
  
"Thank you," Sam whispered closing her eyes. Matilda seemed satisfied as she slammed Samara into a wall. Samara gasped for air the vision swirled in front of her. Finally it cleared up allowing her to see a huge white porcelain mask hovering inches from her face. Matilda's eyes burned fire red as they loomed closer and closer to Samara's face. Samara couldn't move she was petrified, she opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out.  
  
"She's dead." Matilda scoffed her voice was slimy as it entered Samara's ear. Samara shuddered she wasn't going to let Matilda have the satisfaction of getting to her. "Why do you fight it child? We could be allies." Matilda said her voice smooth and sweet as if she were a mother talking to her child. It was all another one of Matilda's tricks, she could sound like your mother and ask you to open the door, when you did she'd kill you.  
  
"I'll never fight by your side!" Samara spat gaining the ability to speak once again. Matilda didn't seem the least bit phased by her rude behavior as she kept Samara pinned tightly against the wall. Samara winced as Matilda tightened her grip, allowing those deadly claws to sink through her clothes and into her skin. Samara knew Matilda wasn't going to insert the poison quite yet; she had to torture Samara more before she destroyed her.  
  
"Pity," Matilda said her voice still sweet and motherly. "We could have done so much together, you are just like the real Samara Morgan you know that right?" This was part two of how Matilda attacked, she found that one thing a kid dreads most of all and uses it against them. Samara shook her head, the original Samara Morgan was a killer, Samara feared her greatly, never wanting to become a restless spirit killing innocent people as a way to take revenge on the world. "It's true, and you know it. You'll be even stronger then her though, you have these ghost powers she never possessed. Think about it, the humans can't accept you for who you are. You're part girl, part ghost and on top of it all you have those other powers. They don't see you for who you really are; they see you as a potential threat to humanity. And why? Because you're different, you're just some creepy little girl with creepy little powers. And on top of all that your named after a psychopath, now I'm not saying you can't keep on hiding, I'm saying you should join me. You need to speak out against those who have done you wrong."  
  
"I do now don't I?" Samara asked getting an idea. Matilda smiled evilly Samara realized this entire visit was going according to Matilda's crazy mixed up plan. "I guess your right Matilda. I need to speak up, so listen carefully:" Samara clenched her fists allowing her hands to be engulfed by blue flame. The windows around them began to crack and shatter, it was a common side effect of Samara's rage. She closed her eyes preparing to mix her powers for her next attack. "STOP KILLING MY FRIENDS!" she screamed letting out a huge blat that broke all of the remaining windows.  
  
"Great!" Matilda said clapping her hands sarcastically. "So tell me do you do kid's parties?" She laughed and flew off into the darkness. Samara collapsed onto the floor, she was breathing hard and had trouble seeing straight. She looked down at her ghost costume; the black sleeves were ripped where Matilda had help on so tightly. Samara grimaced, why hadn't she gone intangible!? She flew up and out of the lighthouse; she flew close to the ground preparing to collapse any minuet. She landed shakily on Tammy's doorstep her white hair changed back into brown, her glowing blue eyes turned back into regular green, her hair barrette remained the same, her silver gloves changed into normal arms, her black long sleeves changed into a short sleeved t-shirt with the number 13 on it, her silver belt changed back into the top of her black pants, finally her silver boots changed back into normal sneakers. She couldn't do anything about the scratches all over her but Tammy's mom didn't normally ask questions. She lifted her arm up, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain that traveled up her entire arm, and rang the doorbell. Tammy opened the door, took one look at Samara, and gasped. She quickly rushed Samara in and made her sit down, Cam raced downstairs getting Samara some ice and band-aids for her newly acquired wounds.  
  
"What happened to you, you look like something the cat dragged in." Tammy said worriedly. "Actually you look like something the cat ate, spat back up, and clawed to death, all before eating again." Samara blinked wondering if that had made any sense to Cam or if she was still suffering from that blow on the head. Tammy gazed at Samara in silence her big brown eyes spinning with questions. Tammy's black hair was still pulled back in thousands of tiny braids so it couldn't have been long after the party had started. Cam sat across from Tammy, and on Samara's left. She looked around cheerfully though her crystal eyes gave away her fear. She twirled her long blonde hair around her finger absentmindedly; unaware that it was another nervous habit she did whenever Matilda was involved.  
  
"Well..." Samara said her voice shaking almost as much as she was. She knew everyone was waiting for her to explain her weird behavior. She didn't want to tell them, especially not Tammy. Tammy had also been friends with Sam and had recently lost a cousin to the violent clutches of Matilda. She didn't even feel like telling Cam, Cam was brave and would want to take action before she had a chance to convince her otherwise. Samara took a deep breath, her friends had a right to know, they knew she was a half ghost and they had probably already guessed the situation. Samara thought about an excuse about what might have happened, she couldn't blame it on her older brother Jake Morgan, he was like her own personal shrink and never used violence to solve a problem, and saying she had tripped was just plain out of the question. There were no excuses left but the truth. "Tammy, call Nine-One-One. There's been another killing." 


	2. Surpressing Fear

Samara Morgan sat looking at her feet. It was Sam's funeral and the first time in years she and Tammy had seen their friends. Samara had been wishing to see Danny, Tucker, and Sam again, but this was the worst possible occasion. Danny was sitting next to her, though she doubted he recognized her, and Tucker was next to Danny. Tammy was on Samara's other side; Samara's felt her heart rip when she saw her friends crying. Danny had tears streaming out of his clear blue eyes, Tucker was wiping his glasses which had become cloudy and dirty from all the crying. Samara glanced at Tammy who was sobbing softly to herself. It had to be the worst night of Samara's entire life. There was a dead silence hanging over everyone. It was almost as if everyone was afraid to talk for fear of some dark evil. Samara looked around her. She was wiping tears away from her emerald eyes with the sleeve of her black jacket. She could tell who was from Darkness Falls, they kept their eyes planted firmly on the ground refusing to answer questions about how Sam might have died. Secrets. It had been a horrible curse from the beginning. No one told anyone about the dangers looming over the town of Darkness Falls. Maybe if Sam had known about...about everything, about the curse, about the dangers of the night, about Matilda, about all the secrets that the town had been concealing, then maybe she'd still be here. The pale, bloody figure of Sam lying in the moonlight still haunted her memory. The memory stirred up something deep inside of her. All the hidden pain she'd been concealing came bursting up through the surface. She thrust her head in her hands and began sobbing. Not only because of Sam's death but because of all of them, all of the deaths Matilda had caused and Samara had been reduced to no more then a helpless, scared little girl watching it all and doing nothing. _Secrets_. The word burned itself into her skull. Matilda had been born from the secrets of Darkness Falls, and Samara had so many of them. Maybe she was like Matilda after all. She knew deep down Matilda was right, she had been hiding from the truth her entire life. She hadn't told her parents about her ghost powers because she was afraid. Not even her brother knew about them. The thought of her brother made her look up. Jake was sitting next to Danny's sister, Jazz, neither one of them dared to look at each other. There was the strange undying feeling of fear pressing around everyone in the room. The fear was so strong that Samara felt herself gasping for air. It was choking her slowly and surly. It was almost unbearable. She felt her entire body shake trying to support itself. She was tired, she hadn't slept in days and she had eaten very little. To make matters worse no one even tried to help her. They were caught up in their own problems. The fear in the room suddenly increased for no apparent reason. Samara gasped in surprise her lungs felt as if they were being crushed. She looked up in time to see Danny and Jake both lean down. Samara realized she wasn't the only one who felt the pain. Jake's emerald eyes were wide, he had sweat pouring down his face. She saw his entire body shake. Danny was leaning over so far healmost touched the floor. His blue eyes were wide with the same fear as Jake's. She saw both boys with their mouths wide open trying to breathe. She took a tiny gulp of air, whatever was doing this to her had to be in the room. Samara got up on very shaky legs. She slowly moved through the row of people trying not to pass out. She made it to the isle and ran for the door stumbling slightly. Finally she reached it thrusting it open as she ran outside. She waited to hear it slam behind her but it didn't. The only noise she heard was the pounding of footsteps. She looked over her shoulder seeing a very pale Danny behind her. She knew Jake wasn't far behind. Danny walked over toward her, she turned away from him afraid he was going to ask questions. She leaned over the peeling white railing of the funeral home taking deep breaths of fresh, pure air. She saw Danny kneel beside her.

"W-What happened in there Samara?" Danny asked shakily. His voice was weak and she could hardly hear him. She heard the footsteps as Jake joined them outside. Samara looked around her pretending she hadn't heard the question. Then the silence settled in once again. It wasn't as bad as it had been inside but she still didn't like it.

"I...I'm not sure." Samara said still not meeting Danny's eyes. She closed her eyes feeling the wind on her face. She heard the tree branches rustle and the nervous shuffling of Jake. She opened her eyes looking into the cool black sky. She felt her old fear return to her. They were just out of Darkness Falls, no one actually wanted to have a funeral within it's boundaries. Samara didn't like leaving the town with no protection from Matilda especially since Cam was there all alone. The adventurous free spirited blonde might want to take on Matilda by herself. Cam loved to think of herself as unbeatable, and it was partially true. She was the fastest, strongest, and most agile of the three. Samara had made Cam promise not to go looking for Matilda before she left but she had a _really_ bad feeling about leaving Cam alone. Both Samara and Tammy knew that no matter how confident you are Matilda always brings you down and without your confidence you can be easy picking. Samara checked behind her double checking to make sure the lights were still shining.

"Samara?" Danny's voice barely penetrated the thick fog that had consumed Samara's mind. The fog swirled into a picture of a little girl, who Samara recognized as Cam's little sister, Ren. Ren was holding something in her palm. The picture vanished and was replaced by one of Cam lying in bed. Samara heard Ren scream and watched as Cam got up. Cam raced into her living room where her sister was hiding in a corner. Cam took out a flashlight shining it on the black blob that was approaching her sister. It hissed and flew toward the ceiling. Cam grabbed her sister and tried to run. She stopped and picked up a chair. She threw it at the black creature flying near the living room fan. Cam stood in front of Ren protecting her from the black creature as it swooped toward them. Samara knew that the creature was Matilda but she still wanted to scream when she saw the white mask hurling toward her friend. The picture vanished and was replaced by yet another one. This one was of Cam and Ren both lying on the floor. Their body's were rigid and still. They weren't moving. They weren't moving! Oh please why weren't they moving!? Samara's mind screamed the questions as the fog began to vanish. "Samara!" Danny's voice sounded worried but Samara didn't really understand why. All she knew was that once again, the ground was quickly rushing up to meet her.


End file.
